۩ Amor Verdadero ۩
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: ¿Sabes cual es el amor verdadero?... si lo sabes, entonces tambien sabrás que aun hay esperanza... Yaoi, oneshot, KaixRei [Secuela de Guilty]


Porque usted lo pidió (hace sabe cuanto tiempo XD) y porque al fin mi patética mente ideo como seguir, aquí esta la nada esperada secuela de "Guilty".

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." - diálogos

_cursiva_ - recuerdos

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ - cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Amor Verdadero_**"

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden._**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, oneshot...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y algo de** YuriyxBryan**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Importante**: Para entender este fanfic, tuviste que haber **leído previamente "BULLET" **y** "GUILTY"**... ya que esta es la tercera parte de la "trama", por lo tanto solo será enteramente comprensible si has leído mis anteriores dos fanfics.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_Amor Verdadero_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Do...**

**..Re...**

**...Mi...**

**...Fa...**

Y se detuvo, dejando de presionar las teclas de aquel bonito piano, donde la conjunción de escalas musicales podría llegar a desesperar a veces, y el dominio que se tenía que lograr con los dedos a veces tomaba demasiado y desesperante tiempo. Y justo en aquel mismo instante su móvil sonó, y de tan solo escuchar la melodía supo quien era. Y también supo lo que seguramente le diría.

Sin mas, y suspirando profundamente, Rei tomo su celular que permanecía sobre el piano, y lo contesto.

"¿Si, Kai?" -dijo atentamente- "¿Cómo estas?".

"Bien, Rei ¿Y tu?" -la perfecta y profunda voz del bicolor se escucho del otro lado de la línea-.

"¡Bien!" -su voz sonó muy animada- "Deberías de ver todo lo que he encontrado en la biblioteca, hay tantos libros que ver ¡Tardare años en verlos todos!" -dijo de manera risueña-.

"¿En serio? Me alegro" -del otro lado, Kai sonrió aliviado- "Llamaba para decirte que no se si pueda llegar a comer, tengo bastante trabajo que poner en regla".

"¿Si? que mal... quería estar contigo, pero, no importa... los negocios son primero ¿Neh?... ¿Te espero para cenar?" -sonrió de una manera hueca-.

"No, no... solo digo que quizás no llegue a comer, para que no te extrañes, pero haré todo lo posible por no faltar" -se apresuro a corregir, reconociendo aquel tono respectivo que Rei dedicaba para situaciones como esas-.

"No, Kai, por mi no hay problema" -y su voz sonaba tan convincente- "Por mi no te limites".

"Llegare... pero si no lo hago, no te preocupes".

"¿Preocuparme? Oh, no, yo ya me he acostumbrado".

"Te veré luego Rei" -reconoció cuando había perdido la batalla- "Te amo".

"..." -y por unos momentos casi desapercibidos guardo silencio- "Hasta la cena, Kai ¡Buena suerte!".

"Gracias, llegare antes" -y ahogo la queja lastimera, sin atreverse a replicar-.

Rei torció la boca... sintiéndose cada vez mas cansado de aquel juego tan vació, tan perverso y doloroso. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a su tarea de teclear en el piano sin ninguna intención de hacer otra cosa.

**Sol...**

**...La...**

**...Si...**

Y de nuevo lo dejo. ¿Hacia cuanto que esto había empezado? Tenía bastante y había hecho mucha mella en sus sentimientos. Al principio, todo en su vida con Kai parecía perfección, algo tan maravilloso que supo no dudaría mucho. Y había tenido razón. Todo era perfecto hasta que Voltaire Hiwatari murió y entonces el mundo de ambos se tambaleo. Había sido un cambio casi brutal, de un día para otro el peso de tener que ser dirigente de aquella empresa, como lo era Biovolt había tomado a Kai desprevenido, había tantos problemas, tantas cosas por arreglar, tanto que hacer y Kai aun no era capaz de poder llevarlo todo solo. Sin embargo no había estado solo, Rei se había encargado de estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Le había reconfortado con palabras dulces, le había dado ánimos, intentado dar ideas, había hecho de todo solamente para mantener la salud emocional de su amado ruso lo mas sana posible. Y cuando al fin las cosas parecían haber mejorado, cuando Kai ya era un perfecto dirigente y había encontrado los trucos y mañas de la empresa, comenzó a proponer tantos y tantos proyectos que quizás le tomaría toda la vida llevar a cabo. Eso era lo que Rei había temido al principio. Primero habían sido comidas canceladas, llegadas muy tarde a casa, paseos suspendidos y vacaciones aplazadas. Y Rei temió tanto, porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de poder vivir con todo aquel alejamiento, con todo aquel dolor.

El tigre en su jaula de acero.

Esa maldita mansión iba a desquiciarlo. Kai le había dejado ahí, cuando el negocio pareció ser mas importante para el, y dejo a Rei en segundo plano. Cuando el amor comenzaba a morir. Hasta que al fin un día, se fue. Rei había sentido que dejaba de amar al siempre tan perfecto Kai Hiwatari, y cuando acepto eso, el chino pudo al fin volver a ser feliz, el ruso ya no podía lastimarle con su falta de afecto, con sus negativas o con aquellos desaires... porque sencillamente si no sentía nada por el, entonces no podía lastimarle.

Y llego aquel fatídico día... cuando Rei había tenido que confesarle la verdad a Kai sobre sus sentimientos, cuando le había echado en cara todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar, y como sencillamente, ya no le amaba. Había sido horrible enterarse de aquello, había deseado morir y se había odiado tanto a si mismo por matar aquel cariño tan sincero que Rei le había profesado. Un dolor que jamás pensó que en su vida podría llegar a experimentar. Y fue cuando todo el juego comenzó, Rei había aceptado quedarse al lado de Kai, aun cuando el sabia que seria temporal, que todo afecto que el chino mostrase seria fingido, aun cuando sabia que aquella no era mas que una falacia ridícula y patética.

Y habían continuado así, por cinco meses más, hasta la fecha. Fingían que no pasaba nada, que no sabían que su relación estaba sustentada solamente en una mentira y que en cualquier momento iba a acabarse cuando Rei dijese -"Hasta aquí ha llegado"- y después decidiese salir de la vida de Kai, buscando la felicidad que el ojirubí le había quitado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo las cosas no parecían tan amargas, Rei había conseguido vivir muy bien así, en la mentira, después de todo antes de que Kai se enterara, eso mismo había estado haciendo. Ese día en particular no podía negar que estaba muy aburrido. Sus amigos ni siquiera estaban en Japón, Max y Kyouju se encontraban con la cede de la BBA localizada en los Estados Unidos, donde trabajaban al lado de Judy. Takao se había ido a vivir una temporada con su padre haciendo fascinantes excavaciones. Y hasta Hilary estudiaba en el extranjero. Y sus amigos de la aldea de los White Tigers, ahí mismo se habían quedado. Mientras que el pasaba días enteros deambulando como alma en pena en aquel sombrío y detestable lugar, Kai no le permitía trabajar y todo porque se lo había pedido como un favor. Estaba atado de manos.

De haberlo querido, quizás Rei hubiese conseguido ser un perfecto actor. Negó con la cabeza y después se sentó mejor sobre el taburete, colocando ambas manos sobre el teclado, lleno de piezas negras y blancas de aquel costoso y elegante piano, que había sido olvidado durante algunos años hasta que el chino vino a redescubrirlo nuevamente. Y siguió de nuevo...

**Si...**

**...La...**

**...Sol...**

**...Fa...**

**...Mi...**

**...Re...**

**...Do...**

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los costosos sillones de la mansión, leyendo un libro que había tomado de la colección de los Hiwatari, guardado celosamente en la biblioteca, cuando su fino oído felino le hizo percatarse de que el automóvil de Kai acababa de llegar. Se giro mirando el reloj antiguo de péndulo con adornos de oro y al ver la hora, negó con la cabeza. Kai había cumplido, justo para la comida. Cerro el libro y lo dejo en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sillón, y se encamino hacia la puerta, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era ir a recibir al ruso.

Sin embargo cuando llego, Kai ya había entrado y antes siquiera de que pudiese hablar, dos personas mas hicieron su aparición en la escena. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, y después brillaron con cierta alegría.

"¡Yuriy!. ¡Bryan!" -grito, encaminándose hacia los imprevistos invitados- "¡Que sorpresa!. ¿Qué les trae a Japón?" -no había hablado con ellos desde hacia casi un año, había logrado una buena amistad con ellos luego de haber comenzado su relación con Kai-.

"Kot" -hablo risueño Bryan- "Pareces un chiquillo emocionado... a nosotros también nos da gusto verte".

"Cuanto tiempo" -siguió el pelirrojo- "Vinimos por unos asuntos de negocios que tenemos con Kai... el muy desobligado no fue a Rusia cuando tenia que ir" -resoplo Yuriy- "Tuvimos que venir a traerle el trabajo desde allá... si no hacíamos eso, seguro que Kai no se asomaba ni de chiste por sus negocios... nosotros nos hemos encargado de lo mas importante, pero hay algunas cosas que el necesita resolver personalmente".

Rei parpadeo incomodo, si Kai no había ido a Rusia cuando debía, era solamente porque acaban de tener aquella conversación en la que "pactaban" que Rei se quedaría, y que se iría cuando se cansara de fingir. Kai se había negado entonces a partir a Rusia, sobre todo porque era un viaje que tomaría un par de meses, meses que no estaba dispuesto a pasar lejos de Rei. Desde ese entonces Kai había sido muy cuidadoso con el, como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y con ello, el amor que había ido muriendo lentamente.

"Oh... pero... que bueno es tenerlos aquí... ¿Se quedaran a comer?" -se apresuro a decir, sin encontrar nada más que articular-.

"Claro, si a eso vinimos" -repuso socarronamente Bryan- "Kai estaba gimoteando porque no podía faltar a comer contigo... que hasta nos tuvo que arrastrar con todo y trabajo aquí".

"¡Hmpf!" -rezongo Kai, cruzándose de brazos- "Te recuerdo, que estas en mi casa... lo menos que podrías hacer es mostrar un poco de respeto por mi".

"Oh vamos Kai, no te pases, te he dicho cosas peores" -replico despreocupadamente el ojiverde-.

"Ya, ya... no empiecen" -intervino con una sonrisa Yuriy- "Dime Rei ¿Crees que podamos ir a comer?. ¡Estamos muertos! Creo que el viaje aun nos tiene mal".

"¿Cuándo llegaron?" -pregunto Rei, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación del comedor-.

"Ayer por la tarde" -explico, siguiendo al chino-.

"¿Y no pensaban avisarme? Hace mucho que no los veo... son un par de desconsiderados" -reclamo en son de broma-.

"Pensábamos venir mañana, cuando esto de los negocios estuviese mas aclarado" -explico Yuriy, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chino- "Además creímos que Kai ya te había dicho".

"No" -dijo torciendo ligeramente la boca, y volteo a ver al bicolor que iba tras ellos, junto con Bryan- "No me lo dijo".

"Iba a hacerlo" -repuso mas para si mismo que para el otro, conservando dignamente el porte aun ante la mirada dorada, que estaba recelosa-.

"No te enojes con él, kot" -intervino Bryan- "Ya sabes como es... seguramente pensaba regresarnos a Rusia sin que te saludáramos siquiera".

"No lo dudo" -respondió con un suspiro resignado el pelinegro, volviendo su vista hacia el pelirrojo- "¿Y cuando se van?".

"Mañana por la noche... esta ha sido solamente una visita rápida".

"¡Que mal!" -los ojos dorados parecían afligidos- "Tenían muchas cosas de que ponerme al día".

"Que lo haga Bryan... Kai y yo tenemos que regresar después de la comida a dejar todo en orden... el puede quedarse contigo" -volteo hacia atrás- "¿Verdad que si, pedacito de cielo?" -dijo de la manera más burlona que pudo-.

"Oh, si, terroncito de azúcar, seguro que si" -y el tono con el que Bryan le respondió fue exactamente con el que el ojiazul le había hablado-.

"Ustedes no tienen remedio" -resoplo con una risita el oriental-.

"Nah... así nos queremos ¿Para que cambiar?" -repuso desinteresadamente Yuriy, sin prestar atención a que su comentario había resultado mas profundo de lo que pensaba-.

Rei permaneció callado y bajo la vista por unos instantes, sintiendo una incomoda sensación en el estomago. Se giro hacia atrás y su mirada choco con el escarlata de las orbes de Kai. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, permanecieron así, mirando en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, haciendo tantas y tantas preguntas que en aquel momento carecían de respuesta. Ambos apartaron la vista incómodos, y para su suerte, ninguno de los dos rusos recién llegados noto el pequeño acontecimiento.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

La comida había transcurrido de manera amena, entre comentarios mordaces, sarcasmos y burlas... lo cual resultaba de lo mas extraño, pues lejos de ser desagradables solo habían hecho el tiempo compartido en algo mas entretenido, Yuriy y Bryan tenían una extraña química entre si que resultaba bastante llamativa... y Rei se pregunto como era posible que dos personas así podrían permanecer juntas de una manera tan sólida. Cuando Kai y Yuriy regresaron al despacho del bicolor para dejar en orden los pendientes que se quedarían a la marcha de los otros dos rusos, Bryan y Rei se quedaron entonces solos, y tal como lo había dicho el ojiazul pelirrojo, Bryan se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto de las cosas mas relevantes que en aquel tiempo habían acontecido, y a su vez Rei hacia otro tanto contándole lo que con respecto a el y a Kai había ocurrido, omitiendo desde luego la parte amarga de la historia y transfigurando un poco la verdad para esconder la mentira. Habían pasado alrededor de mas de dos horas hablando de corrido, sentados en uno de los jardines de la mansión, aquel mismo jardín que Rei se había encargado de decorar a su gusto y por lo cual era el mas exquisito de todos, los demás tenían cierta sobriedad que resultaba algo escueta. Incluso la banca de metal blanca donde se encontraban sentados, había sido escogida con antelación por el oriental. Y cuando por fin pareció que ya no había nada más que decir salvo pequeños detalles sin importancia, un cómodo silencio los rodeo, mientras que sus mentes aun retenían la información recientemente dada y la guardaban, reservando algunos comentarios que lo mejor seria no decir. Sin embargo, había algo que rondaba la mente del chino con insistencia, y que lo mejor seria sacar a luz si es que quería darse por satisfecho, o al menos que su duda no fuese tan inquietante.

"Oye Bryan..." -mascullo, mirando un jardín repleto de rosas blancas- "Tu... ¿Quieres mucho a Yuriy?" -pregunto con un aire inocente que pareció adorable-.

"Que cosas preguntas" -rió divertido, por lo absurdo de la cuestión- "Claro que si".

"Y, el... ¿Te quiere mucho también?".

Bryan volteo a mirarlo contrariado, como si las preguntas recayesen en alguna ofensa, porque desde su punto de vista parecían de lo mas fuera de lugar, a el le parecía que el pelinegro sabia de sobra la respuesta de ambas... aunque si algo le había motivado a formularlas quizás sus razones tendría.

"Apostaría mi vida a que si" -respondió al fin-.

"Hmm... que suerte" -musito, ladeando la cabeza y mirando el lindo sauce que había he hecho plantar a unos metros de ahí-.

"Por favor, no tienes nada por lo cual quejarte... Kai esta enamorado de ti como un idiota" -aunque después puso una mueca pensativa, que a Rei se le antojo cómica- "Bueno, Kai ya era un idiota, pero eso de estar enamorado... definitivamente lo provocaste tu".

Rei dejo escapar una risita, y negó después la cabeza con diversión.

"Y tu... solo es cuestión de ver como te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves, para saber que también te mueres por el".

"Oh... vamos... eso no es cierto" -aunque cierta tristeza se asomo en su expresión- "¿Cómo sabes que lo quiero?".

"No estarías con el de no ser así".

Touché.

"Supongo" -se encogió de hombros distraídamente-.

"Ah... ya..." -Bryan pareció comprender algo- "Tienes problemas con el... ¿Qué hizo el idiota esta vez?".

"¿El?... no, nada... no son problemas, solo..." -torció la boca, sin encontrar como explicar el dilema sin delatar la verdad- "Olvídalo".

"Kot... allá tu, quizás yo podría ayudarte".

"No, lo mío con Kai ya no tiene solución" -de acuerdo, eso hubiese sido mas de lo que le hubiese gustado hablar-.

"No seas tan dramático, se oye como si fuesen a separarse".

"¿Cómo crees? Claro que no" -repuso tan firmemente, que el peligris le creyó al instante-.

"Se que Kai es difícil... tiene sus momentos pero... el bastardo vale la pena" -refuto, riéndose del propio comentario-.

"¿En serio?" -enarco las cejas, volteándolo a ver-.

"Oh si... ¿Sabias que el y Yuriy estuvieron juntos un tiempo?".

"Si... creo que me comento eso... alguna vez" -frunció el ceño de manera pensativa-.

"Bien, pues cuando eso paso... yo me moría de celos" -sonrió con cinismo- "Éramos chicos, si, pero eso no quitaba que yo quisiera a Yuriy".

"¿En serio?" -sus dorados ojos se abrieron con interés- "¿Estas enamorado de Yuriy desde...?".

"¿Qué era un mocoso? Si..." -sonrió de nuevo de manera socarrona- "Pero Yuriy estaba detrás de Kai y cuando esos dos intentaron algo... yo solo desee que les fuera bien, si eso lo hacia feliz a el... lo que jamás hubiese perdonado es que Kai lo hubiese lastimado, aunque nunca paso".

"¿Y que paso?" -cada vez las palabras del otro le llamaban mas la atención-.

"Cosas de críos... Kai decidió regresar con tu equipo y Yuriy lo comprendió, terminaron antes de que Kai rechazara al Black Dranzer".

"Ósea que... ¿Kai y Yuriy estaban juntos antes de que comenzara el campeonato ruso?".

"Antes de que incluso comenzara el asiático".

Rei jadeo y aparto la vista... eso quería decir que... que... mientras el se estaba muriendo por acercarse a su misterioso capitán de equipo y en silencio trataba de conocerlo ¿Kai estaba de enamorado con Yuriy? Pero... pero... ¡Que tonto! Demonios, se sentía como un idiota justo en aquel momento... para Rei, Kai había sido el primer todo... y ¿Qué había sido Rei, para el bicolor? Si le había ido bien, seguramente seria solo el segundo.

"Pero ambos entendieron que lo suyo era solo atracción... o al menos eso me dijo Yuriy" -continuo Bryan, sin percatarse de la reacción del otro- "Supongo que lo que los unió no fue tan fuerte como para mantenerlos así".

"Me alegro" -refuto, aunque ante la mirada escéptica del otro, agrego- "Por ustedes, por ti y por Yuriy, si siguen juntos por algo debe de ser ¿No?".

"Pero si de ti y de Kai ¡No se diga!" -se carcajeo el otro, ante la mirada desconcertada que le había dado el chino- "Para que sigas a su lado... y para que el te adore tanto, es que lo que hay entre ustedes es especial".

Rei no dijo nada, sintió que había enmudecido durante unos instantes. Y no se digno a mirar al otro, por temor a decir algo indebido.

"Eres un trágico, Rei" -rezongo el ojiverde- "Pareciera que trataras lo tuyo con Kai como si solo hubiesen cenizas, cuando en realidad parece fuego".

El chino pareció meditar lo dicho, aun mas profundamente de lo que su rostro le había dejado ver. Clavo sus orbes doradas en el chico frente a el, y Bryan pronto se sintió incomodo ante tan intensa mirada.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Bryan?" -pregunto al fin, apartando su mirada del otro, lo cual el ruso agradeció... cuando Rei quería, podía intimidar con el oro de sus ojos-.

"¿Qué?".

"Has estado hablando todo este tiempo como colegiada ¿Dónde lees tanta cursilería?".

"¡Kot!" -le rezongo, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro-.

"¡Oye! Cuidado, soy material valioso" -comento graciosamente-.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas confiadas, y sonrisas cómplices. Aquel fugaz y casual encuentro entre ambos habían aclarado, al menos para Rei, muchas mas dudas de las que nadie más nunca antes había podido disipar... y de una manera tan espontánea e indirecta que realmente paso desapercibida, por ambos.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Desde aquella visita que habían hecho Yuriy y Bryan, las cosas habían parecido volver a la rutinaria normalidad, si bien era cierto la rutina a veces es desesperante, al menos esta no parecía ser tan molesta como se supone tiene que ser, algo tan repetitivo. Kai estaba en su despacho de la mansión, se había instalado en el mismo lugar en el que había sido el despacho de su abuelo, insistiendo que lo mejor era traerse lo que no pudiese terminar en la oficina hacia la casa, al menos si tenia que estar trabajando podía hacerlo en casa, no tan separado de Rei.

Y Rei por su parte, se entretenía pasando los ratos libres intentando dominar una melodía que había encontrado entre tantas y tantas partituras para piano. Si bien era cierto que le había costado su trabajo entender todo aquello y una de las mucamas que a veces iban a hacer el aseo en la mansión, había tenido que enseñarle a leer música y notas... le estaba muy agradecido, no era un experto pero tampoco un ignorante. Justo cuando ya estaba dominando las primeras estrofas, Kai apareció por la puerta de la sofisticada sala, Rei se dio cuenta pero ni siquiera reparo en la figura del otro. El bicolor tan solo negó interiormente. Aquellos meses habían sido difíciles, pero no se arrepentía de haberle pedido al chino que se quedase, sabia que si Rei se iba de su lado seria algo que sencillamente no podría soportar. Y le mataba, le mataba ver que aquellos ojos dorados tenían ternura pero amor, que cuando Rei le abrazaba era solamente un engaño, hasta los pocos y raros besos que el chino había iniciado se sentían horriblemente vacíos. Pero todo aquello era mejor a no tenerlo a su lado. Aunque las respuestas huecas que Rei le daba doliesen, aunque sus muestras de afecto fuesen pasadas por alto por el chino, aunque sus esfuerzos casi nunca tomados en cuenta, y aunque sus sentimientos obviamente no fuesen correspondidos... el preferiría hasta la muerte a estar sin Rei, bajo las circunstancias que fuesen.

"Hola, Kai" -balbuceo Rei, sin voltear a verle cuando sintió que este estaba a su lado-.

"Es tarde ¿No vienes a dormir?" -pregunto, con la misma sutileza que había tenido que aprender a usar-.

"No... estoy muy entretenido con esto, me parece que he avanzado" -respondió, concentrado en colocar sus dedos de manera adecuada-.

"Entonces... ¿Te espero?".

"No, mejor duérmete, mañana tienes trabajo".

De acuerdo, aquello era duro, era difícil el tener que soportar contestaciones como esa, si Rei aun le quisiese aquello hubiese sonado a que estaba preocupado por el, pero ahora, sonaba a que simplemente no le importaba estar a su lado, o que Kai lo quisiese al lado suyo.

"Bien, hasta mañana entonces".

"Si, hasta mañana" -respondió el ojiámbar sencillamente-.

Kai hubiese deseado darle un efímero beso en la frente, pero ni siquiera se sentía con humor para eso, habían sido ya demasiados meses de fingir y le estaba cansando. Añoraba bastante aquellos dulces tiempos cuando habían comenzando recién su relación, cuando todo parecía tan maravilloso. Antes de que el mismo viniese a arruinarlos con sus estupideces.

Rei no presto más atención, y se dedico a seguir intentando lograr la melodía con la que ya tenia un par de días, sin embargo se equivoco nuevamente y mascullo algo en su lengua natal, molesto por el hecho. Kai detuvo sus pasos justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación y pareció pensar sus acciones siguientes, sin embargo resolvió muy rápido ya que se dio la vuelta y regreso el camino ya hecho.

El taburete era lo suficientemente grande como para ambos, y se sentó a su lado, obteniendo que los ojos dorados lo mirasen con confusión. La sonrisa que el bicolor le regreso dejo sin aliento por unos momentos a Rei, hacia tanto tiempo que Kai no sonreía de aquella forma tan avasalladora. Observo como Kai extendía sus manos y delicadamente las colocaba en posición sobre las teclas, y después sin más y con maestría comenzaba a tocar. Atentamente y con asombro el pelinegro escucho como el otro tocaba la misma melodía que el había estado practicando. Hermoso, los dedos del otro se deslizaban con facilidad por las teclas abarcando y alcanzando incluso los extremos que parecían tan alejados. Todo hecho de manera impecable y sin un solo error. Cuando la interpretación de Kai termino, Rei solo pudo mirarlo con asombro y duda, mezclados con una chispa de alegría y admiración.

"No sabia que tocabas el piano" -comento encantado Rei, esta vez sin fingir su estado-.

"..." -Kai solo se encogió de hombros restando importancia- "Esta era la melodía favorita de mi madre".

"¿En serio?" -Rei abrió los ojos haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, eso si que no lo sabia-.

"Si" -sonrió ligeramente, una mezcla de añoranza y melancolía- "Solía tocármela cuando era muy pequeño... antes de que ella muriera, yo tendría quizás tres años".

"Y... ¿Cómo es que la recordaste todo este tiempo?" -sutilmente pregunto, sintiéndose en extraña calidez con la presencia del otro, una sensación que creía ya olvidada-.

"Por esto".

Y Kai rebusco en uno de los bolsillos que traía, sacando después un precioso relicario de color dorado, era redondo y casi del tamaño de la mitad de un puño. Estaba sujeto a una cadena dorada también, no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de oro macizo. Y como un toque final, sobre el brillante material, las letras "_K.H._" estaban grabadas con elegancia en el metal. Rei ya había visto aquel relicario antes, jamás lo había tocado y lo único que sabia de el era que se trataba de un regalo de la madre de Kai hacia su hijo, el único que tenia de ella. En uno de sus lados tenia un pequeño perno, que Kai tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar comenzando a dar varias vueltas, mientras el ligero traquetear de pequeños engranajes se escuchaba. El ruso tomo una de las manos de Rei y extendió su palma, colocando sobre ella el flamante relicario, cuando noto que estaba bien colocado sobre ella, quito el seguro que había y con cuidado lo abrió por la mitad revelando dos maravillosas cosas al mismo tiempo, la primera era aquella melodía a piano tan tranquila y envolvente.

El relicario también era una caja de música sin duda... la canción sonaba exactamente igual a como la había tocado Kai, y como hasta donde había podido hacerlo, había tocado también Rei. En el objeto metálico también había un par de fotografías, la que estaba en el lado izquierdo era una mujer... la mujer más bella que Rei hubiese visto antes y sabía quien era: la madre de Kai. La había visto en un par de ocasiones en las escasas fotografías que había de ella en la mansión. La madre de Kai tenia una delicada piel blanca, su cabello lacio y largo como una cascada era de un marrón oscuro, y sus ojos eran un par de hermosas orbes rubíes, justo como los ojos de Kai. En aquella fotografía su madre traía un elegante y delicado vestido azul, y sonreía de una forma que la hacia mas bella aun. La fotografía que estaba a su lado no era otra más que una del mismo Rei, como siempre con su sonrisa impecable, sus ojos dorados brillando con alegría y su negro cabello resplandeciendo bajo la luz.

Por unos momentos lo único que pudo escucharse fue la preciosa melodía que salía de aquel relicario tan especial, ninguno de los dos se atrevía siquiera a romper aquel momento diciendo algo. Sin embargo, repentinamente Rei cerro el relicario con el mismo cuidado que Kai lo había abierto, se lo regreso y justo cuando el otro lo había tomado se lanzo hacia el, enterrando su rostro en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma de los cabellos azulados.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron con desmesurada sorpresa, nunca jamás, se había esperado esa reacción por parte del pelinegro, y rápidamente envolviendo a Rei entre sus brazos con fuerza, recargo su mentón sobre uno de los hombros del chino. Conteniendo la exclamación de alegría que quería salir de su garganta... hacia tanto que Rei no mostraba aquella efusividad.

"Pensaba..." -comenzó Kai, en medio del apretado abrazo- "Decírtelo el mismo día que comenzaste a practicarla... pero pensé esperar a un momento en especial para hacerlo".

"Y... ¿Qué tiene de especial este momento?" -no pudo evitar preguntarlo-.

"De hecho... no es muy diferente a los demás, quizás lo único que yo quería era esperar para decírtelo... sin embargo, este momento seria especial, sencillamente porque tu estas en el" -Kai nunca había sido dado a las palabras de afecto, pero cuando las decía, siempre eran en el momento indicado y justamente mas acertado-.

Rei guardo silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados y sopesando las palabras antes dichas. La conversación que hacia días había tenido con Bryan comenzaba a revolotear en su cabeza. Negó interiormente hacia si mismo y apretó más las manos que sujetaban la camisa del ruso, y se removió en su calido lugar.

"Kai..." -susurro, suavemente- "¿Sabes cual es el amor verdadero?".

El bicolor parpadeo, intentando pensar como responder aquella pregunta, cuestionándose sobre si lo que Rei quería era un eufemismo sobre el afecto que le tenia, o si sencillamente la intención era otra. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con el chino sobre amor, sobre sentimientos, sobre nada relevante en realidad, todo ese tiempo habían parecido dos desconocidos que por azares de la vida estaban juntos, jugando a que ambos se querían.

"No" -respondió al fin, rogando mentalmente porque no hubiese arruinado algo-.

"El primero" -respondió con tranquilidad Rei, subiendo un poco el rostro y depositando un cariñoso beso en su níveo cuello-.

Kai sintió que estaba muerto, o que al menos estaba soñando o en el mas desquiciado de los casos, alucinando. Era prácticamente imposible que Rei Kon le estuviese diciendo aquello, y más aun, que estuviese entre sus brazos en aquel momento. El chino se alejo un poco de el, liberando sus brazos que permanecían atrapados entre ambos cuerpos, y después, tomo el rostro del bicolor entre sus manos. Las orbes rojizas del otro estaban abiertas de par en par, demostrando con toda claridad sus sentimientos y el como las acciones del pelinegro le estaban afectando, esta vez le fue imposible ocultar de su mirada todas las emociones que estaban recorriendo su interior. No podía moverse, no podía decir nada, temía que cualquier acción suya arruinase aquel momento tan utópico, y se diese cuenta de que solo había sido una fantasía más de su mente desesperada que ansiosa, había provocado por aquella necesidad que tenía de volver a sentir el cariño de Rei sobre su persona. Aquellos ojos dorados le examinan con insistencia, Rei tenia la expresión de un niño pequeño que trata de encontrar algo, tan inocente, tan tierno, sencillamente la perfección. Y entonces Kai pareció ver un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del ojidorado, algo tan rápido que pensó que solamente lo había imaginado.

Sin mas, se inclino hacia el, cortando y eliminando la distancia que les separaba cuando unió sus labios. Era un roce suave, tranquilo, que vertía dulzura. Kai cerro los ojos con firmeza centrándose completamente en ese beso, sintiendo como de manera traicionera una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, y aquella misma lagrima era limpiada por una de las manos del otro que aun sostenían su rostro con delicadeza. Aquel beso carecía de amor, carecía de pasión, carecía incluso de falsedad... lo que en realidad tenia era esperanza, Kai lo supo, Rei le estaba dando esperanza... y la iba a tomar aferrándose a ella con cada parte de su ser.

Y mientras se entregaba a aquel beso con algo de desesperación, un recuerdo ya bastante alejado le vino a la mente, un recuerdo que hacia mas consistente y palpable su esperanza. Un recuerdo donde un Rei de trece años, hablaba animadamente con el... con un Kai que tenia catorce años y solamente frialdad en la mirada.

"_No es ridículo" -replico aquel alegre Rei, mirando por la ventana el cielo oscurecido, sentado desde su cama- "El amor no es ridículo"._

"_Hmpf" -gruño con algo de molestia Kai, toda su vida le habían enseñado sobre sentimientos, y si había uno que fuese realmente patético: ese era el Amor-._

"_Eso dices tu porque no has amado seguramente" -repuso el chiquillo pelinegro con una convicción que asombro a Kai, pese a que la conversación le estaba molestando-._

"_Solo un idiota se enamora" -repuso secamente, deseando terminar ya con la platica... el día de mañana Max pelearía con Michael por el campeonato estadounidense, y lo mejor para ambos era descansar-._

"_Si tu lo dices" -Rei pareció perder atención a sus palabras- "¿Sabes cual es el amor verdadero?" -pregunto vagamente-._

"_No pierdo mi tiempo pensando estupideces" -y si Rei no se callaba en aquel instante, seguramente no iba a perderlo para hablar con el-._

"_El primero" -sonrió de manera sutil, ignorando por completo el comentario del otro-._

"_Rei, te considero el único maduro de este equipo de bufones, no me hagas pensar lo contrario" -advirtió Kai- "Para tu capacidad, deberías de pensar en cosas menos pueriles"_

_Rei tan solo volteo a verlo, sonriendo y aquellos ojos dorados suyos brillaban de una forma que ni siquiera la creciente oscuridad pudo disimular el todo._

"_Eres el primero..." -guardo silencio unos significativos instantes- "... que me dice algo así" -y después, sin mas, se recostó en su cama nuevamente- "Buenas noches, Kai"._

"_..." -pero el ruso no le respondió, perdido en sus propios pensamientos-._

Y mientras la esperanza no muriese, Kai estaba seguro de que volvería a ver brillar los ojos dorados de Rei, como habían brillado aquella noche hacia años, solo para el, otra vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

O.o chales ¿Qué me fume?. ¿Me salio tan cursi como pienso? XD como sea, ahí esta la mentada continuación de Guilty. ¿Fue lo que esperaban?. ¿Me retiro de una vez de escribir fanfics?. ¿Soy un fiasco? Si, ya lo sabia, no se preocupen. Seh, seh, seh, estuvo muy rara la continuación ni me lo digan, pero al menos ya no deje la historia tan cruel como quedo con Guilty, oh, lo acepto, soy una perra patética y cursi, con corazón de conejo de chocolate, y fue por eso que a pesar de que paso tiempo, no pude resistirme a poner algo mas dulzón para el fanfic... después de todo, no queremos ver a Kai sufrir (ustedes, que; yo si quiero XD a veces se lo merece, jajajaja) así que todo se quedo mas calmo, mas lindo, mas de color de rosa... ¿O no?... ¡Pues no es cierto! porque pienso dejarlas en la incertidumbre y no continuar el fanfic muajajajaja así que nunca sabrán si realmente Rei vuelve a querer a Kai, o Kai no lo logra y pierde a su chino para siempre muajajajaja... solo yo se la verdad, y créanme, quizás no sea lo que se esperan ¬w¬ weno, weno, sha me largo ¿Alguien leyó esto? Que yo lo dudo, claro, ya se han olvidado de mi porque ya no me quieren ;.; pero si alguien lo leyó, se lo agradezco de corazón.

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Si supieras que siempre, sin que tu lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías..._" ------**»**


End file.
